Dream a Little Dream
by IctCowgrrl
Summary: Olivia ate the spicy burrito, but Alex is the one who ended up with the weird dreams.


**Hi everyone. This little story was a result of a challenge posted on Twitter by Mochamaker1**. **It had to include: a black car, body shots and a male stripper, as well as being femslash. I hope you enjoy it, I don't think it's my best work, but it was fun to write. **

* * *

><p>Olivia let out a big yawn as she unlocked the front door and quietly closed it behind her. Laying down the bag in her hand on the table by the door, she locked up and placed her keys in the bowl on the table and slid off her coat. She hung up the coat in the closet and picked up her bag on the way to the kitchen.<p>

The lights were low, so the shadows of the changing scenes on the television caught her eye as she passed by the living room. The sound must have been muted as she couldn't hear any of the action depicted on the screen, but she caught the quiet snores coming from the sofa. Being careful not to make too much noise, she headed for the sofa and took the remote from the coffee table and turned off the set. A smile curved her lips and warmed her heart at the sight before her.

Curled on her side, beneath a crocheted throw, her wife was sleeping soundly. Strands of her golden hair hid half of her face and a half-empty plate of spaghetti lay abandoned on the coffee table next to an empty wine glass. The sight caused Liv to sigh and a twinge of guilt gnawed at her. She hated not being able to have dinner with her wife and, in their line of work, it happened far too often. She knew Alex understood, but she made a silent vow to try harder to be home at a decent hour.

Gently brushing aside strands of the silky hair, she pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead and carefully took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. Rubbing a hand down her slender arm, Olivia gently shook her.

"Babe?"

Alex stirred as she was gently shaken awake and groaned.

"What time is it?" she asked in a sleep husked voice. She blinked her eyes open and gave her partner a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Olivia returned the smile and leaned to kiss Alex's soft lips. "It's almost 1 a.m. Why don't you go to bed, you'll be more comfortable there."

The slender attorney sat up and yawned, then shook her head slightly.

"I want to stay up with you. We haven't seen much of each other lately."

"I know, I'm sorry about that, baby. This case…," she just shook her head and offered another soft smile. "I'm just planning to eat a bite, take a shower, and cuddle up with you in bed."

Alex gave her a tiny pout.

"I've missed you. How about I stay up with you while you eat and when you go shower, I will go to bed?"

Olivia started to protest, but then looked into those pleading blue eyes and sighed softly, smiling a crooked smile.

"You know I can't say know to you when you look at me that way."

"I know," the blonde chuckled and stood, picking up her plate and wine glass on the way to the kitchen. "I made some spaghetti tonight. Would you like me to heat up some for you?

"Nah, I got a burrito on the way home."

Alex clucked her tongue and gave her way a disapproving look.

"Honey, you really shouldn't be eating something that spicy at night. You know it gives you heartburn."

The brunette scrunched her nose and made a face.

"I like it and I'm really hungry. We didn't have time for lunch or dinner tonight."

Alex sighed and shook her head.

"When you get up in a couple of hours because your chest hurts, don't wake me up to baby you."

The older woman sat at the table and unwrapped her burrito as Alex brought her a plate and silverware. The attorney got her a beer and sat it down in front of her, then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, honey, but sometimes you can be so stubborn."

"You love that about me, it challenges you," Olivia used a knife and fork to cut into her bean and beef wrapped treasure and took a big bite.

The blonde watched her for a moment and just sighed.

"It must be love."

She puttered around the kitchen as Olivia ate her burrito and avoided talk of the case she was working. Instead they discussed the more mundane, everyday aspects of life such as the bills, an invite to dinner from Elliot and Kathy Stabler, and who was going to take in the dry cleaning this week. Alex joined her wife at the table after retrieving a small plate of brownies and a half glass of wine for herself.

"You made brownies?" The detective's eyes looked at the chocolate treat and then to the other woman.

Alex shrugged and took one for herself.

"I was bored."

Liv finished her burrito and choose a brownie for herself and broke it in two. She took a bite and licked chocolate from her thumb as her eyes closed.

"Mmm, so good. I should leave you at home by yourself more often if this is the result," she teased her wife.

The attorney stood and cleared away the dirty dishes from the table.

"Not funny, Olivia."

She let out a yawn and finished the rest of the wine in her glass before rinsing everything off and placing them in the dishwasher. Slim arms went around her waist and soft lips grazed her cheek.

"I know, I'm sorry."

Alex leaned back into the other woman's warmth, snuggling in a bit and practically purred.

"Mmm, s'kay," she yawned again and leaned her forehead against the crook of Olivia's neck.

"Baby, go to bed. I'm going to take a quick shower and join you, okay?"

Before she could protest, another yawn escaped the blonde and she smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, don't take too long though."

Olivia lead her wife to the bedroom, tucked her in, and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I won't be long, I promise."

Alex gave her a sleepy smile and closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep. By the time Liv was done with her shower and nightly routine, the blonde was once again snoring lightly.

* * *

><p>The blaring of the alarm startled Alex awake. Rubbing her eyes and blinking at the sun's rays that filtered in from the window, she reached over her still sleeping wife to slap at it and turn it off. She was surprised it hadn't woken Olivia, but then she knew the older woman had been working long hours with little sleep. Getting up, she tucked the covers back around her wife, letting her sleep in for a change.<p>

Before she was even aware of it, Alex had showered and dressed and headed out of the apartment building on her way to work. The sun was bright in a blue cloudless sky and a soft, warm breeze blow through her hair as she started down the sidewalk, but the blaring from a horn caught her attention.

"Alexandra!"

She heard her name and the blaring of the horn again and looked over towards the curb.

Idling there was a sleek black Lexus driven by her father, William J. Cabot, III. Alex blinked and rubbed her eyes, but there he remained waving her over. She cautiously approached the car and peered into the passenger side window as it slid down for her.

"Daddy?"

"Hi honey, get in! I'll give you a lift to work."

Before she knew it, she was seated in the car and her father was weaving his way through Manhattan traffic. She held on, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she would be okay because she was dreaming. In reality, her father had been dead for sometime.

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

Her father gave her another big smile.

"I came to see my favorite girl off to work on her big day."

"My big day?" Alex looked over at him, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah! I'm so proud of you honey and I know your mother is too."

The slender woman smiled at her father and turned to look out of the window. As the car gathered speed, the buildings seemed to fly by and the car took a sharp left turn.

"Daddy, slow do…," the words stuck in Alex's throat as the buildings disappeared and were replaced by a picturesque tree lined street. Her eyes widen as they came upon a gated mansion and she looked at her father.

"That's the Governor's mansion!"

William Cabot chuckled.

"Where else is the newly elected Governor of New York going to live?"

He pulled the Lexus onto the driveway and they made their way slowly toward the house. Again her eyes closed and she willed herself to wake up, but when she reopened them, she was still in the car, now parked in front of the mansion near the steps.

"This is a dream…only a dream," she kept muttering to herself as she got out of the car and cautiously made her way up the steps. Looking back toward the car, or where the car had been, she found herself on the porch of the Governor's mansion alone.

She turned back toward the front door and felt compelled to open it. Stepping forward, Alex gave the door a small push and it opened wide as if to greet her. The interior was dark, but not foreboding, so she stepped inside. Suddenly, the room lit up and a crowd of people she knew from work and had gone to school with shouted all at once.

"Surprise!"

"Cabot, your just in time for the party!"

Abbie Carmichael rushed up to her old friend, drink in hand and a party hat askew on her head. As she stepped further into the room, Alex recognized people like Serena Southerlyn, Liz Donnelly and Lena Petrovsky. The heavy beat of music suddenly surrounded them as the lights dimmed once again and a man stepped out onto a stage dressed in a police uniform.

"Come on, time to celebrate and let your hair down, Cabot."

Alex suddenly found a drink in her hand as she was drug closer to the stage. Her eyes widen as the police uniform was being stripped off and Liz Donnelly began stuffing dollar bills into the man's g-string. She took a gulp of the drink as she recognized the man on stage as defense attorney Trevor Langan.

"Abbie, what the hell is Trevor doing here and why is he stripping!" Alex inquired and shuddered as she watched him being fawned over by her no nonsense former mentor.

The thin brunette chuckled and waggled her eyebrows at the blonde.

"I figured you wouldn't mind seeing your fiancé in his skivies."

"My…what?" Alex nearly choked after taking another sip of her drink.

"Your fiancé, you know, the guy your going to marry?"

"No, I'm not marrying him," the blonde looked at the Texan and wondered if she had lost her mind. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up from this…nightmare.

Looking back to the stage, her mouth dropped open as she witnessed Lena Petrovsky waving a bottle of tequila and begging Langan for a body shot.

"C'mon Alex, let's save your man!"

Abbie tried to drag her closer to the stage, but she resisted and tried to pull away.

"No…no, I'm not marrying him! No…"

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up slowly, feeling a burning in her chest as she burped softly. She scrunched her nose as she was revisited by the taste of the burrito she had had earlier. As she was about to get up to search for some antacids, she felt a kick and looked over at the other side of the bed.<p>

"No…no," Olivia heard her whimper and the blonde head thrashed from side to side on the pillow.

It wasn't unusual for one of them to have nightmares, their line of work often haunted their dreams, so the brunette rolled to her side and tried to gently wake her wife.

"Honey? Alex…wake up sweetie, it's just a dream."

Alex pushed at Olivia in her sleep and nearly yelled out.

"I told you, I'm not doing it! No!"

Olivia shook her harder, trying to penetrate through to the blonde as she dreamt.

"Baby, wake up. You're dreaming."

"No!" Alex screamed and bolted upright, her chest heaving as she stared wide eyed into the dark.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Olivia inquired as she reached over and turned on the bedside lamp.

"Olivia?"

The blonde's hands gripped her wife's as she blinked and tried to clear her mind. Then she pinched the brunette's forearm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Olivia pouted and rubbed her arm.

"Just making sure you're real."

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"Oh, it was," the attorney shuddered at the memory of it.

Olivia burped again and rubbed at her chest. Alex narrowed her eyes slightly, her nightmare forgotten momentarily.

"I told you, you would end up with heartburn."

The brunette just sighed as she was chastised and Alex got up and fetched her wife some Maalox and a glass of water.

"Oh, and for the record, Abbie Carmichael is never planning a party for us."

Olivia just blinked at her wife and wondered just what on earth she had been dreaming.


End file.
